cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen Manchas
'Queen Manchas '''is the former queen of the Animal Kingdom and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. Background Before officially becoming the queen, the young jaguar was an aristocrat in her teenage years. She was dreaming of marrying someone her class and to live happily in a chateau or a castle and have a family of their own. By the first day of summer, Manchas went on a horse ride with King Manchas. The two didn't know that they're royalty until they headed over to the meadow for a swim. They discover that they're both wearing pendants that symbolize their class. With that information, they knew that they could marry each other, since the rule was that a monarch had to marry an aristocrat. The jaguars married and exactly two years later, the queen gave birth to a healthy jaguar named Edward Manchas, the heir of the Animal Kingdom. During the times when her husband would educate his son, the Queen took her son a walk through the kingdom to teach him how to be a strong but wise leader. She told her son, that he had to be firm but fair with his people, especially towards those who are stubborn or judgmental about the royal family's traditions. The queen told her son that he's got to avoid using his magic for violence, instead, he must talk the villain out of their evil deed and if that doesn't work, he must use magic to kick him/her out of the Animal Kingdom. During Manchas' lessons whenever her husband would scold his son, the Queen would reprimand her husband for being stern and overbearing with Manchas. She tried to convince him that Manchas will be a good king, no matter what he does. She also reminded her husband, that he won't always be there to guide his son. Manchas must surround himself with the people, he can trust. Before leaving the room, the King told his wife that he just want his son to keep the kingdom safe, just as his father wasn't able to. The next day, Prince Manchas was given his last assignment. To collect and hire servants, who are worthy of protecting the prince and their kingdom. By nighttime, Manchas showed up back in the castle with his childhood. Outraged and confused at what he say, the monarchs argued with each other. It ended with the King telling his son that he'll never become a king. As Manchas ran upstairs, the Queen scowled at her husband and went upstairs to her son's room in a huff. She comforted her son by singing him the same lullaby that she sung to him when he was an infant. The next day, at the coronation, the king and prince managed to reconcile with each other and they proceeded with a royal dinner. Unfortunately, that was stopped by the monstrous Luther who swore revenge on the Animal Kingdom for his father's rejection and banishment. He destroyed everything and everyone with his staff and planned to kill Prince Manchas. As he fired his staff's sickly green magic, the King and Queen pushed their son out of the way where they were transported to the Underworld. Luckily, Prince Manchas defeated his new rival and banished back to the Bat Kingdom where he belongs. The spirits of his parents rose into Heaven with a smile on their faces, saying how proud they are of their son. Official Description ''Queen Manchas is the beautiful queen of the Animal Kingdom who has sense of fashion and is always there to give her son, some considerable wisdom, that he plans to use while he's ruling the kingdom. Appearances Robin Hood Queen Manchas is mentioned by Prince Manchas, when he is in prison in Nottingham. The Black Lion Queen Manchas is mentioned by Prince Manchas Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Jaguars Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Singing characters Category:Magic Users Category:French characters Category:Dancers Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:European characters Category:Parents Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Spouses Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Lovers Category:Nobility Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Spirits Category:Mentors Category:Unofficial Wooten Queens